Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (6 - 8 \times 8)) \times 1 $
Answer: $ = (5 + (6 - 64)) \times 1 $ $ = (5 + (-58)) \times 1 $ $ = (5 - 58) \times 1 $ $ = (-53) \times 1 $ $ = -53 \times 1 $ $ = -53 $